He Needs To Twist More THAT Way
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: 'He Needs To Twist A Little Bit More THAT Way...' Written for Neko-chan's enjoyment. Uploaded because Neko-chan is determined to knock several hundred IQ points off of you all. ::End::


He Needs To Twist A Little Bit More THAT Way...

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: Wandering around ff.net. Thinking about Pikachumaniac, Chibizoo, my little sister (who shall be called Chibi Neko), Jen, and 'Dia-san (Edmondia Dantes). [Have I ever told you guys just how much you rock? =^_^=] This... thing... is why Neko-chan should not be allowed to even _think_. This story (as stupid and pointless as it is) is dedicated to all of the girls mentioned above. Beware sexual innuendos, double-talk, random insults, craziness, and shounen-ai/yaoi. Various homosexual (maybe a heterosexual pairing or two...) abound~! Ye have been forewarned...

WARNING: Beware of stupidity.

DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to Neko-chan. Various people belong to various selves. And Yami no Malik-sama is Neko-chan's sex slave. =^_^=

  
  


***

"Bleeeeeech..."

The Asian girl raised an eyebrow and gave the red-headed cat-girl an evil Look. "Well, Neko-chan, we weren't asking YOU what YOU thought of this particular pairing. 'Sides... The Yami/Omote pairing is so overdone. I much rather prefer my Seto/Ryuuji, thank-you-very-much."

In the background, another cat-girl (with blonde-ish brown-ish hair) finally piped up, jumping up and down to try and catch the others' attention. "FORBIDDEN LOVERS~!!!"

The authoresses spared Neko-chan's little sister a quick glance before continuing to ignore her. Chibi Neko pouted, crossed her arms over her chest, and went off to write the Escaflowne fanfiction that she and her older sister were _supposed_ to write... someday. And, of course, the previous comment she had yelled at the top of her lungs was a line from their... hopefully someday soon written... fanfiction. Pertaining to Allen and his choice of lovers, of course.

"I still like the Yami/Omote pairings, PM~~..." Neko-chan wheedled, staring up at her friend with wide, chibi eyes. "And I know that you like it deep down inside, too. I mean, just think of how kawaii Yami no Yuugi and Yuugi look together! Kawaiiness overload, ne!"

PM's eyebrow just continued to rise. "Seto/Ryuuji, Seto/Ryou, and Honda/Otogi are better pairings. And you _know_ that they're better pairings than the standard yami/omote pairings, too. ...and besides, Anzu and Yuugi make a cute couple. Same thing goes for Mai and Jyounouchi--if he isn't paired with Ryou, that is."

(Neko-chan blinked at that----it sounded too much like a conversation that they had had several months beforehand... Neither had 'won,' of course... ...except to agree to the fact that Ryou could, indeed, be considered a slut. [Think of all the ***/Ryou pairings you've seen and then try to argue against this. D] But that didn't matter anymore... over much. =^_^=)

Hearing this, Edmondia Dantes finally spoke up... Errr... Well, finally _shrieked_ up would be a better description by FAR. "But Yami no Yuugi and Yuugi are _such_ a great couple! They contradict each other in so many way! It's light to darkness, cruelty to kindness, and tainted yin and yang to the _extreme_! After all--how can one part live without the other when they become one??"

Neko-chan, PM, and Jen paused for a moment, staring at 'Dia-san while blinking rapidly. "... You've been AIMing torsui again, haven't you?" was Jen's final comment. 'Dia-san turned crimson, but nodded and smiled broadly. ("She and Nemi help me understand "Possession" in ways that I never thought was possible" was her excuse... ooops, I meant explanation. D)

All this time, Chibizoo was scribbling away on her doodlepad, her tongue stuck out between her lips while a frown of intense concentration marred her face. 'Focus... Must focus... Hmmm... Should his leg look like that?'

By this time, Chibi Neko had temporarily stopped her pouting and was currently peeking over Chibizoo's shoulder to see what the Magical Girl was up to. Chibi Neko blinked, tilted her head to one side, and blinked again. "Hey... 'Zoo-san... He needs to twist a little bit more THAT way..."

'Dia-san, PM, Jen, and Neko-chan all paused in mid-yell and scooted their bodies over towards Chibizoo and Chibi Neko. Following Neko-chan's little sister's example, they all peered over Chibizoo's shoulder... and all four of them blushed scarlet.

"CHIBIZOO~!!!"

"...what?"

~ * ~

In a far-off and distant corner of the WriterVerse, a small group of anime characters were slowly pounding their heads against the blacker-than-black walls of before-mentioned WriterVerse. All of them were what many fangirls would classify as 'Bishounen'... and all of afore-mentioned 'Bishounen' were slowly being driven insane.

"Oh~! I just got the perfect idea for the next couple of chapters for 'Possession' and 'Do What You Have To Do'! Not to mention my Gargoyles story ideas..."

"Really? I've gotten the next chapter for 'Youth of the Nation,' 'Elemental Magick,' and 'Ore-Sama' all planned out, too!"

"'Darkworld'! 'Darkworld'~!!! ...and the challenge fic idea that you gave me, Neko-chan. Mou~~"

"Kinky Bakura X Malik picture idea! Eeeee~~!!" came from Neko-chan's 'hikari.'

"I've finally got 'Look The Other Way' and 'Spring Tulips' all planned out, thank Kami. I know that if my readers found out... all six of them... (but PM soon regretted that comment when the other girls threw random and heavy objects--one of them being the Frying Pan of Doom--at her) ... I'd be deader than dead."

"FORBIDDEN LOVERS~!!!"

And the various head pounding continued on...

~ * ~

"No; seriously, guys, he really DOES need to twist a little bit more THAT way~!"

  
  


~Owari~

.:End:.

  
  


A/N: Like I said: Stupid and pointless... but funny nonetheless.


End file.
